The present state of the art for controlling resources in network elements of a GPRS data network is described in the specification of the 3GPP Standard, such as 3GPP TS 23.107, 3GPP 23.060, and 3GPP 24.008. It proposes quasi-static parametrizing of a logical data connection, on the assumption that all the data packets at this connection have the same importance. The logical connection is equivalent to the PDP Context. The quasi-static behavior becomes possible by modifying the parametrizing, but the trigger points are not defined. Connected to each PDP Context of a GPRS data service, there are QoS (Quality of Service) parameters, which define the transmission property of the data service. Depending on the communication standard (such as IP or GSM, UMTS), different parameters are used for defining and measuring the Quality of Service (QoS). In GSM and UMTS mobile radio, for example, four QoS classes of communication have been defined: